


All for one and none for all

by macoleman96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BAMF Lydia, Band Fic, Bathroom Sex, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, No wolves, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macoleman96/pseuds/macoleman96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just finished their gig, the energy was high and so were they... Just a bit of  marijuana wouldn't do too much harm right? It was all Stiles' fault anyway, he bought it for the whole band back when they weren't semi famous and lived in a cramped two bedroom flat. He said it would loosen them up after a wild set. He wasn't wrong... So  now here they were Cora, Derek, Isaac, and of course Stiles, high off of their asses in a trendy, high-end, Chicago night club. Lydia chose not to partake in smoking; the smell made her sick so she was a light weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for one and none for all

They just finished their gig, the energy was high and so were they... Just a bit of marijuana wouldn't do too much harm. It was all Stiles' fault anyway, he bought it for the whole band back when they weren't semi famous and lived in a cramped two bedroom flat. He said it would loosen them up after a wild set. He wasn't wrong... So now here they were Cora, Derek, Isaac, and of course Stiles, high off of their asses in a trendy, high-end Chicago night club. Lydia chose not to partake in smoking; the smell made her sick so she was a light weight. 

The music was loud and chaotic, perfect for getting lost in the beat. Isaac and Stiles were dry humping out on the dance floor, no one would be surprised if they get arrested for public indecency. Derek was headed back to the van with a busty brunette... Leave it to Derek to find the girl with the biggest rack in the whole club and feel her up. Meanwhile, Lydia was waiting for Cora to be finished in the bathroom. What was taking that girl so long anyway?

Lydia entered the bathroom to find her girlfriend when Cora comes stumbling out of the tiny bathroom stall. Cora steps in front of the vanity and begins situating herself. She locks eyes with Lydia and adjusts her lipstick a little more sensually than needed, like the teasing little shit she is.

"Hey are you ready to go?” Lydia asks, hungrily eyeing her beautiful girlfriend as the brunette adjusts her dress.

"Nah, I think I want to dance a while ," Cora moves toward the door ,but doesn't fight it when Lydia drags her by her hips back into the stall she just abandoned.

"Sorry Coco but I'm not really in the mood for dancing." Lydia says,as she gently pushes Cora up against the door and hoists her leg around her hip. 

Cora moans and slides her legs open wider for Lydia. It's always so easy with Lydia, so organic, even when Lydia gets as rough as she is now. After groping Cora up Lydia bends her over so she can clearly see how wet Cora's pussy is. Lydia slides two fingers in once she's satisfied that Cora is ready. Cora makes a startled sound at the sudden intrusion, but that doesn't stop Lydia’s fingers from jamming into her at a brutal pace. "You just couldn't wait huh?... " Cora moans as she grinds her hips down onto Lydia's hand. 

"I can stop if you'd like", Lydia says slowing her thrusts to a snails pace."I will stop right now Cora, I'll stop and leave dripping wet and alone to take care of yourself,” Lydia threatens. “Or you can let me fuck your tight little pussy until you come." Cora makes a desperate sound in the back of her throat because Lydia stopping is the last thing she wants right now. 

"No!... please i don't want that," she begs moving her hips back desperately trying to fuck herself harder. "Dammit, Lydia don't stop."

"Mmm, you're always so wet for me Cora... Always so easy." Lydia pleasantly breathes in her ear, "always so ready for me... There's no need to wait when you're already so needy, so sloppy." Cora nearly came right when Lydia's thumb starts circling her clit.

"Yes...Lydia only for you... Right there, gosh..." She is so ready to come.

"Fuck Coco. Such a tight cunt babe," Lydia says as Cora's walls tighten around her fingers. "You gonna come baby? Fuck you're so gorgeous like this, coming all over my hand and all down your thighs." 

"Lydia..." Cora moans because the things Lydia says should be fucking illegal.

"That's right baby, all those people are going to take one look at you and see your tousled hair, the high flush on your cheeks, the way you can barely take two coordinated steps and know that I just fucked you so well." 

That's all the encouragement Cora needs, she's coming hard and muffling her shouts into Lydia's shoulder. Lydia slowly slides her fingers from inside Cora and sucks the juices from them. "mmm...Let's get you cleaned up babe," Lydia says as she pulls some disposable wipes from her clutch.  
...

Once they emerge from the confines of the bathroom, Cora heads straight for the bar. She tries her best not to bump anyone while she has wobbly legs. At the bar two shots for herself and water with lime for Lydia claims to be on some sort of weird detox. She makes her way to the table the band has together and places their drinks down. She makes sure she takes a sip of Lydia's water right before handing it off to her. "Here babe just for you... Water with lime," she cheerfully states. Lydia simply smiles and rolls her eyes, because she knows her girlfriend is being a sarcastic ass, and carries on her conversation with Stiles and Isaac about their next gig. Cora just giggles and strikes up a conversation with her big brother about the busty bimbo he just laid in the van.

"So was that slag a good lay then?" Cora asks, mischief dawning her expression.

"She was about as good as that slag you call your girlfriend." Derek shot back with a toothy grin.

Cora laughs at his poor attempt at a joke. "Very funny Der... But we all know you wouldn't know how great of a lay my girlfriend is no matter how many of your wet dreams she stars in." The whole band knew that Lydia was most definitely Derek's type. He wasn't shy about admitting his attraction to the red head. But in all honest who isn't attracted to Lydia?

"Awww,Der Bear... Don't be jealous, I know it must be hard to know that the woman of your dreams is boning your sister, but fret not... We will find you a half decent girl soon." Lydia jokes

"The only reason you're fucking my sister is because you're a lesbian." He pouts

Lydia kneels beside him in the booth and glides her hand down the front of his shirt and runs her nails lightly across his nipples. 

"Now Derek it shouldn't matter why I'm fucking your sister." She leans in and places her other hand over his crotch, "it should only matter why I'm not fucking you... Let me tell you Derek , you're very attractive and you have a lot of redeeming qualities." she whispers, emphasizing her point by firmly squeezing his cock through his pants, "but sadly I'm not interested in you, I'm interested in your sister, who has more to offer then a nice set of breasts." She says grabbing his whiskey shot and downing it like a pro, detox be damned. With that she walks back over to Stiles and Isaac to interrupt their very handsy make out session.

Cora just laughs and pushes past Derek to get the waitress' attention. "Can I get three shots of whiskey please.... Thank you!"

Meanwhile Derek is still pouting, "one of those better be for me." Cora just pats his back and hands him a shot.

"I don't know why you always do this to yourself Der..." She laughs  
...  
Cora spends the next hour taking shots of whiskey and damn near stripping right on the dance floor. Everyone is staring, but who can blame them, the way she moves is a sin. Being the temptress she is, Cora finds an attractive young guy to dance with. The two spend three songs grinding seductively to the beat and if Lydia didn't know that Cora was hers and hers alone she might be a bit more concerned. They look good together, he's handsome and tall with dark brown hair and amazing eyes. Maybe if Lydia was straight he would be her type. She immediately wants to step in and show this guy who Cora belongs to, but for now she'll let Cora seduce this poor stranger just so she can watch his night fall apart once she takes Cora home. Cora is putting on the show of her life and Lydia feels a wave of jealousy pull in her gut when she sees his large hands roughly grab Cora's waist and pull her to him, whispering in her ear. At this point Lydia is done with this little game Cora is playing and decides to put an end to her shenanigans. 

She saunters up to the pair and pulls them apart, locking eyes with the mystery man and gently wraps her hands around his neck. He places his strong hands on her waist and slides his grabby hands down to her thighs and swiftly picks her up. Out of instinct Lydia wraps her legs around his torso, "how about we get out of here with your sexy friend and go back to mine?" She sees the smug grin plastered across his face, as if he knew they were just going to happily go with him, it’s disgusting. So she decides to get rid of it and him once and for all. She leans in to whisper in his ear.

"I really feel bad for you and every other idiot who believes for a second that they even have half a shot with either one of us..." She says watching his smirk be slowly replaced with a frown of inadequacy. "Awww, you honestly thought that you could take us both back to your dirty low end condo where we would all participate in some mediocre sex, so you could quickly gets your rocks off and leave us horny and unsatisfied while we do the walk of shame to a cab that we'll end up paying for in the morning?" She laughs in his face as he gently places her on the ground. "You may be very handsome but your attitude is disgusting and revolting." She holds her hand out toward Cora in a silent command. Cora immediately obeys the silent command and takes Lydia's awaiting hand.

"It was nice dancing with you... Have a great night!" Cora throws over her shoulder while being led out by an unhappy Lydia. 

...

"You almost ran over that dog! Lydia slow down." Stiles says from his seat in the backseat of the van. "What's gotten into you?" He asks concerned for his best friend.

"More like what hasn't gotten into her..." Isaac says making kissy faces at Lydia through the mirror.

Lydia is seething and the added insults aren't doing her any good. "I will drive at the speed I deem appropriate, Stilinski... And to you Isaac you might want to politely shut the fuck up before I shove something up your ass that neither you or Stiles will like very much... Got it? 

"Oh Lydia I love it when you threaten me... It gets me all hot." Isaac moans in a high pitched mocking voice. Lydia, never a person to hand out hollow threats, quickly swerves and makes sharp turn into their parking structure. The sudden movements cause Isaac's head to harshly hit the window. "Ouch! Damn Lydia... Can't take a joke." He says feeling slightly betrayed as she pulls up to let them out.

"Lydia!" Cora scolds and Lydia shots her an immensely annoyed glare. 

"Next time don't test me." She says annoyed, "now get out of my car... Practice starts at 10 tomorrow, don't be late." On their way out she can vaguely hear Isaac mocking her, but she understands that not everyone can be as mature as her.

"Yea, yea..." Stiles says while checking Isaac's head for injuries, "try not to kill anyone tonight."

Once she drops Isaac and Stiles off at their flat Lydia turns a glare toward Derek.

"What?" Derek asks 

"She wants you to go with them Derek." Cora supplies the answer for her big brother. 

"Seriously? You're kicking me out of my own flat!" He says as Cora gives him a blank uninterested look.

"I never get to sleep in my own bed anymore... Why do I even pay rent for a room in a flat that I'm never in?" He grumbles angrily shoving the door closed harder than necessary.

Lydia speeds off driving like a madwoman.

...

Lydia's throws the door to their flat open and heads for the bedroom that both she and Cora share. 

"Lydia come on! Just talk to me already... I fucking get it you're mad." Cora says walking into the bedroom, she finds her girlfriend angrily brushing her teeth. "Hey, woah there Lyds. Don't take it out on your precious teeth." She says trying to make light of the situation. It doesn't work, so she tries a different approach. 

"Lydia..." She says with an innocent tone to her voice, "I'm sorry I was bad tonight." She apologizes sincerely. "I don't know what came over me... I just wanted you to look at me. Wanted you to want me. Always want you to want me..." She says and Lydia is finally looking at her through the mirror so that's a good sign.

"Always want you Cora." Lydia says kissing Cora's cheek, "always want you so much and I'm always looking at you." She emphasizes her point by looking into Cora's eyes. "I see when you wake up in the morning and nearly fall out of bed because you're urge to pee is so strong." She laughs and places a few biting kisses on Cora's long elegant neck. "I see you when you bend over to pick up your dirty clothes at the end of the night." She whispers and Cora let's out a startled moan when Lydia firmly grabs her ass and hoists her up onto the bathroom counter.

Lydia claims her mouth in a savage kiss. Biting and sucking on her bottom lip, violating Cora's mouth with her skillful tongue. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance, neither one wanting to give in to the other. In the end Cora was no match for Lydia's pure determination, Lydia took control of the kiss and began to push open Cora's legs. She finally breaks the kiss in favor of taking off their clothes.

Once stripped down she licks a wet hot line up the side of Cora's neck all the way to the shell of her ear. "Do you know what I've been waiting to see all night?" She asks her girlfriend. Cora just wines in the back of her throat in response.

"Want to see the muscles in your stomach spasm while I eat you out ." The very thought of it seems a shiver up Cora's spine. "Mmmhmm... Baby I want to see you throw you head back in ecstasy as you're riding my face, your sweet juices dripping down my face," Cora's whines are becoming more evident as Lydia continues to tease her. "I know you want me to tongue fuck you until your sobbing and babbling incoherently."

"Yea... yes, Lydia I want it! I want your tongue, I want you. Please?"

"Soon baby," Lydia says while turning on the shower and checking the temperature. "Get in with me so we can wash the club smell from our bodies." Cora obeys immediately, jumping under the spray to get her hair wet. Lydia steps in behind Cora and begins to lather up her hair. They take turns washing each other's bodies, all the while Lydia keeps her girlfriend on edge with light caresses and dirty kisses. Cora is absolutely wrecked by the end of their shower; her plump bottom lip is a swollen mess. Red and glossy from constant lip biting. Her pupils are blown wide, concealing their normal molten chocolate color.

"Lyda can you please take me to bed now?" She asks eyes big and pleading. How can anyone resist those beautiful eyes?

Lydia grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers, leading their naked bodies to the bed, where Cora instantly attacks Lydia's mouth in a deep lustful kiss. She latches on to the spot at the base of Lydia's delicate neck that she knows drives her crazy.

"Ahh, Cora..." She says gasping for air ,"turn over baby, wanna lick you now." And really how can Cora say no to that. So she rolls over and watches with glazed over eyes as Lydia trails sloppy kisses down her body. "You know Coco you were quite bad tonight... Dancing with that imbecile the whole night," Lydia says roughly biting Cora's thigh then licking the sting away. "hope it was worth it darling, all the teasing you put me through. All the grinding against his sweaty body, him grabbing you like you were his." She says all the while trailing bites and burning hickeys on the inside of her thighs. "So since you have seemed to have forgotten who exactly you belong to, I am going to spend the remainder of the night reminding you." She breathes and Cora is shivering with anticipation. Lydia is hovering right between her spread legs, right where she wants her.

"He wasn't even a good dancer... Hardly had any rhythm." She breathes hoping to calm Lydia's jealousy. "He just wasn't you."

"Oh now isn't that just a shame." Lydia says voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tonight you will only come once... You will decide how you want to come and when but it will only be once tonight." She says voice firm with authority. "Understand?" She waits for Cora to nod and then she begins a violent assault on her cunt. Licking the sticky juices from her thighs. "Fuck, Coco you taste so good, baby always so sweet." She says slowly licking up from her entrance to her clit, then firmly sucking on the sensitive bud.

"Shit, Lyds... Fingers please, fingers." Cora begs

Lydia complies, slowly sinking two fingers deep into her girlfriend’s hot hole. She curls her fingers until she finds the g-spot , concentrating all of her attention on the one spot. She steadily builds up a slow thorough rhythm. While Cora lays gasping underneath her. "How does it feel baby? " she asks still sucking her clit gently.

"Good... Ah... So fucking good Lydia." She says as an orgasm builds low in her stomach.

"You close Coco? You wanna come on my hand baby?" Lydia can feel Cora's walls spasming, ready to come. "You think that pretty boy could make you come like I can? Think he would satisfy you? Make you feel this good?" Lydia asks moving faster and faster with every new question.

"No! Lydia ... Fuck, he can't." Cora says thrashing on the bed. 

" No he can't! Not him, not anyone, because you're mine! I'm the only one who can fuck your little pussy until you're ready to come," Lydia says.

"Yes only you... I'm sorry babe. Fuck! please stop I don't... Shit, don't want to come like this." She says chest heaving with the force of holding back an orgasm. "Want you... Want your cock, wanna feel you inside me...Please?" 

The request takes Lydia by surprise, Cora rarely ever wants anything that big inside her. "You sure Coco?" Lydia asks barely concealing her excitement.

"Yes I want to feel you. Want the purple one with two sides." Cora says certainty filling her voice, "want you to come with me."

Lydia reaches into the bottom drawer and picks up the long double sided dildo they got on their last anniversary. She aligns herself with the top and pushes in wincing at the slight burn. "Fuck Coco, feels good." She says as she pushes the other side into Cora's entrance. 

"Mmm so full... love your cock Lydia. Fills me up so good." Cora says as she starts to thrust down on her end which in turn pushes the other end into Lydia. Lydia fights to keep her eyes open because she loves seeing Cora like this. Loves seeing her sweaty and desperate, needy. Loves seeing her muscles flex from the effort she puts behind each thrust. 

"Fuck ...Cora, baby, are you close?" Lydia gasps as she steadily approaches an orgasm, "please tell me your close."

"Ah, yea. I'm close... So fucking close." Cora struggles to keep her brutal pace. Lydia being so helpful, picks up her girlfriend's slack. 

"Want you to come on my cock baby," Lydia says pushing harder and harder until she feels her release wash over her. She hears her name fall softly from Cora's lips as her girlfriend comes for the second time tonight.  
...

 

Lydia wakes up to an obnoxious ringing in her ear, she realizes the sound is her phone and quickly scrambles to answer it. 

"Hello," she says around a yawn.

"So I take it there's no practice today..." Stiles says casually

Lydia looks at the clock on the nightstand it flashes 10:49. "Shit I'm sorry guys. Where are you now?" 

"Outside your door, come answer it." He says laughing at his friend.

Lydia runs to the door in a pair of Cora's too big sweats and a lacy black bra, she swings the door open and low and behold the peanut gallery is standing on the other side. 

Derek eyes her chest and she cuffs him over the head for his oggling. 

"Make us food! We hungry... Isaac whines as he lugs their heavy equipment into the house.

"That's Cora's forte. I haven't touched a stove in years,” Lydia yawns.

"I'll wake her." says Derek, "she needs to get up for our practice anyway." 

Several minutes later Derek returns to the room frowning and without his sister. "She won't move... She just punched my arm and told me to get the fuck out," he pouts while rubbing his bruised arm. Lydia walls over and kisses it better. "That's not all that hurts Derek says voice suggestive. 

"Yea I bet..." Stiles says punching the same spot as Cora, Lydia rolls her eyes at Derek's thinly veiled antics.

"She's probably tired from all the angry sex Lydia forced upon her." Isaac states

It's then that Cora chooses to appear from the room. She's dressed in her comfy robe Lydia bought her for her last birthday and fuzzy house slippers. Isaac and Stiles burst into a fit of laughter as they take in her appearance. She stops behind Lydia and gives her ass a nice firm grab. "What are these idiots doing in my house?" She asks her girlfriend kissing her good morning.

"Well your lovely girlfriend was too busy in a sex induced coma to remember that we had 10am practice today." Stiles supplies 

"Yea sorry babe it's my fault for forgetting. Practice won't be long then we can cuddle on the couch and watch those terrible lifetime movies that you love so much." Lydia says as Cora trails kisses down her neck.

"You're right practice won't be long, because it's not happening. I want to fuck you hard and slow,then you're going to fuck me since I only got to come once last night... Stiles and Isaac get out!" She shouts as she begins taking off Lydia's pants, "and take Derek with you!"

Derek and Stiles flee from the flat as fast as they can while Isaac seems to be waiting for an invitation. "Awwww why do I have to go?" He pouts, "I want to watch, I promise I won't disturb you."

"Isaac, your very existence disturbs me... Now get out of my flat before I let Cora murder you,” Lydia snaps.

“It's Derek's flat too you know.”  
Isaac mumbles in a huff and slams the door. 

"He is so special," Cora giggles.

"Cora."

"Yea?" 

"Stop talking about Isaac and fuck me." Lydia said removing her panties

"Okay." Cora says in between kisses, "your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments and suggestions for more stories. Also I am terribly sorry for all of the grammar issues. I love to write, but grammar is not my strong suit.


End file.
